Leonardo da Vinci
Leonardo da Vinci was a scientist and artist in Italy, on Earth's continent of Europe, living in the 15th and 16th centuries. Among other works, he painted "The Last Supper" and the "Mona Lisa". In 2269, Flint the immortal claimed that Leonardo was one of his identities. ( ) Starbase 4 possessed a Class F shuttlecraft named the da Vinci. ( remastered) Blue Horizon's Da Vinci Falls are named after him. ( ) A holographic simulation of Leonardo was among the historical personality profiles studied by The Doctor, in 2373, during his attempt to expand his personality subroutines. By 2377, The Doctor was declaring himself an expert on da Vinci amongst other Alpha Quadrant artists. ( ) Kathryn Janeway of the enjoyed visiting Leonardo on the holodeck. He became an adviser to her, along with providing a haven during times of stress. Leonardo and Janeway unsuccessfully attempted to fly in a glider they constructed which sent them crashing into a river. This led to Leonardo having a crisis of purpose and leaving many of his works unfinished. Once when Voyager was attacked by pirates who used a high-energy transporter beam to steal items of technological value, Leonardo's program was also stolen. He was used by the leader of the pirates, , to develop new weapons which Tau sold to the highest bidder. Janeway and Tuvok tracked him and the rest of the stolen goods to a province controlled by Tau. He believed that he was in America and told Janeway that his patron was prince of this land. Leonardo was enjoying his new adventure because of the new inventions he was creating, but agreed to return to "Europe" when reminded by Janeway that his presence there was important and that she needed his help. Tau captured Janeway and drew a weapon on her. Leonardo came to her defense and knocked out Tau, then he and Janeway escaped successfully flying his glider through the air escaping until Voyager got in range and beamed them and the glider into Cargo Bay 1 before jumping to warp. ( ) In her later years as captain of the USS Voyager, Janeway kept a copy of Leonardo's famous self-portrait in red chalk in her ready room. ( ) According to Captain Janeway James T. Kirk claimed to have met da Vinci. ( ) This simultaneously implies a reference to Flint and that James Kirk disregarded Flint's request never to tell the Federation about his existence. ( ) Works of art by Leonardo da Vinci * Adoration of the Magi * Annunciation * The Battle of Anghiari * Ginevra de' Benci * Lady with an Ermine * The Last Supper * Madonna Litta * Mona Lisa * The Virgin and Child with St. Anne * St. John the Baptist * Vitruvian Man * Leda and the Swan showing wings for flight can be seen in the Enterprise opening credits.}} Background Leonardo da Vinci was played by actor John Rhys-Davies. Frequently in Star Trek: Voyager, characters such as Captain Janeway refer to Leonardo da Vinci as simply "da Vinci". This is an inaccuracy, because "da Vinci" is not a surname at all but simply means "of Vinci" (Leonardo's home town), and therefore is an incorrect use of his name, with Leonardo or Leonardo da Vinci being the correct names to use. In an unused story draft that was named Star Trek: Renaissance and was penned during the writing of , Leonardo da Vinci signed Data on as his apprentice. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, 3rd ed., p. 322) The revered inventor eventually became friends with Data, a relationship that resulted in Leonardo arriving at one of his great insights, then adding a drawing of the android to his notebooks. ( , hardback ed., p. 255) The script of includes a short deleted scene in which Janeway refers to the holoprogram depicting Leonardo da Vinci and his workshop as "Janeway seven". A number of items located in Leonardo da Vinci's workshop were put up for auction in the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction. In Pocket Books' series of Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers novels, the hero starship, the USS da Vinci, was named for Leonardo. External links * * de:Leonardo da Vinci fr:Léonard de Vinci Leonardo Leonardo Leonardo Leonardo Leonardo